


11 minutes

by everydaysicc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drama, Exes, Getting Back Together, Heartbreak, Kurokonobasket, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, collegeAU, generation of miracles - Freeform, kise is a bit OOC, sorry i dont know how to tag, stages of grief, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaysicc/pseuds/everydaysicc
Summary: They broke up, and spend some time apart; each focusing on their own lives. When an event coincidentally causes them to see each other again, they realize they couldn't live without each other.[Why have you not been here all this time; why have you not been in my life?And I don't understand why, but I still want you]





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I posted something in ao3. I've always wanted to write an AoKise CollegeAU, so here it is! Enjoy! (I hope this story doesn't bore you guys lol)

It happened almost a year ago.

_ * _

_ “What’s so important that you wanted to talk about, Daiki?” They were in Aomine’s house, in his room. Kise’s voice sounds so rich and attractive that Aomine couldn’t help but fall deeper for the blond. It’s like a mantra, alluring Aomine closer to him. Everything about him are just goddamn, annoyingly perfect, and Aomine thanked his lucky stars for having Kise in his life for the past 2 years. He wished he hadn’t called Kise to meet up, because he’d regret the next words that are logged up in his throat, ready to be divulged to the man sitting in front of him. _

_ The bluenette averted his eyes, and spoke carefully, “.. I think we should take a break.” _

_ He didn’t get an immediate response. Nothing. And in the dead silence Aomine prays, waited for Kise to say something. Anything. _

_ “What ... do you mean?” Kise cautiously asked, studying the bluenette. “Daiki..” _

_ It was like his heart stopped beating. Only Kise would call him by his name affectionately, and right now he’s restraining himself so fucking hard from falling and getting on one knee before Kise to apologize. With an intake of breath, he said shakily, “You heard me. I think it’s best if we split.” _

_ Another stunned silence, before the blond replied, “Did something happen? Did I do something wrong? Do you want to talk things out, Daiki?” _

I’m sorry, _ Aomine wanted to say. The bluenette couldn’t handle this anymore. And he felt really bad for Kise because he must be confused right now; it was written all over his place. “Look,” Aomine finally said, sighing, “it’s definitely not you, but me. Kise, I really want to focus on other stuff from now on. We’re only starting college. There’s just so much going on ahead of us and little time, and you’re my distraction and--,” _

_ “I don’t understand you,” Kise said. The blond bowed his head low, and in a quiet voice, though Aomine could hear it clearly, he said, “We were about to move in together...” _

_ Shit. Well, Aomine had forgotten about the said idea until now. He felt worse. “Exactly why we should...cancel the idea. We can’t possibly cover the expenses and it’d be tough to--,” Aomine stopped because the sight in front of him killed him even more. There were tears flowing out of Kise’s now-glossy eyes, and the look Kise held was indescribable (hurt? sadness? anger?). Aomine’s the weakest when Kise cry, and he couldn’t forgive himself if the reason behind those tears was him. Instant regret hit Aomine like a truck, and all he wanted to do now was to take those words back, say that he didn’t mean any of those bullshit, and comfort the blond. But it was too late. Kise was quick to wipe the tears away. _

_ “I see,” Kise ironically smiles. “If that’s what you want, then there’s no stopping you, right, Aominecchi _ ? _ I'd understand.” _ No _ , Kise didn’t understand. He was in denial. This wasn’t the Aomine he knew. They were perfectly fine before for a long time, so what happened now? Kise wanted to argue back, wanted to scream, _ ‘snap out of it, baka! I don't want us to break up!’ at the thick-skulled bluenette, _ but his tongue turned to stone. _ He’s getting rid of you, goddammit, _ Kise thought bitterly. _You’re irrelevant to him now.

_ Aomine looked at anything but Kise, not knowing how to react. “You do?” Deep inside, the bluenette wished for Kise to disagree with him. To make Aomine change his mind; to make him stay. If he loved him he’d make him stay, right? But would he say ‘yes’? _

_ Kise nodded. “As long as it’s for the best, then I’d respect that,” Kise said gravely.The smile Kise showed him that time was fake and bitter, and it shattered Aomine to pieces, like glass. _

_ They were over when Kise closed the door behind him. _

*

His alarm rang blaringly against his ears. The tanned man who was snoring on the bed instinctively opens his eyes and sits up, too fast to make the world around him spins for a second, before it stills again, and he detangles himself from the messy sheets. Aomine’s definitely not a morning person, but the time displayed on his phone reads 6.05 AM, and Aomine surely didn’t want to miss his morning lecture. Again. So he showers and brushes his teeth, put on deodorant and a hoodie paired with ripped jeans, eats a microwave-friendly breakfast, and heads down to the busy station. 

  


“You barely made it in time again, Aomine,” a friend and a dear upperclassman of his says. “Luckily, the professor came in after you.”

“Lucky me, huh?” Aomine replies blandly, taking an empty seat next to Wakamatsu Kousuke. The blond only sighs. Right then, the most boring class Aomine’s ever taken starts. 

  


By his last class, Aomine was already tired and yawning. It’s four in the afternoon, and it doesn’t help now that he has basketball practice after school. Though Aomine assured his captain several times that he doesn’t need practice (since he’s that good, in his opinion), the captain persisted in him coming or else. Else being that he might be kicked out of the team, which would be bad news for Aomine. He wouldn’t want to miss out on his basketball career throughout his college years. Therefore, he can’t skip practice.

Once he’s gathered with his teammates in the gym, they started doing their daily warm ups instructed by their coach. Aomine would rather bail but he'd get himself into more trouble (especially when the coach is here; his chance of escaping is almost close to none); he’d rather laze around in his room reading his <strike>porn</strike> magazines whilst snacking. Besides, practices are always boring since he’s got no one--except for probably Wakamatsu who coincidentally goes to the same college as him now--to talk to (he has more respect towards Wakamatsu <strike>senpai</strike> now than back then). The bluenette hasn’t made any “friends” and he didn’t intend to anyways. For now, at least. 

Aomine finally finishes his warm ups and a 3-round laps before anyone else. He’s really too good sometimes that he often bore himself to death waiting for everyone else. A minute later, Wakamatsu approached the bluenette sitting on the bench, making him second to finish the warm up after Aomine.

“I’m surprised you showed up for today’s practice, considering you never missed a chance to skip back in Touou,” Wakamatsu comments, smirking slyly. Aomine eyes his upperclassman.

“Cap threatened me to remove me from the team if I didn’t show up today, though I don’t buy it ‘cause what’re they gon’ do without me in the team?” the bluenette remarks cockily. Wakamatsu scoffs.

“Cocky little shit, there are better players here than you. Just letting that sink in to that thick skull of yours,” came the captain’s reply as he passes by the two figures.

_Ah, shit. _He could hear Wakamatsu snicker beside him. Aomine wants to drag his hand across his face and sigh. He’s had a long day, OK.

“Hai, hai. Sorry, cap,” came Aomine half-hearted apology. After everyone has finished, they gather around the coach who’s now making an announcement he claimed important.

“As so y’all know already, the Interhigh this year is right around the corner, and some of youstill have the audacity to slack during practice,” he announces whilst the players stiffens at the coach’s words, including Aomine. “Though our school is the best in our region and one of the best in Japan, I want you all to work your hardest during practice and win at Interhigh. There are lots of competitors for us out there, and for that, I called for a practice match. I decided to invite a school who’s also the strongest in their region, Kanagawa, to practice with us.”

“Who do you think coach invited?” Wakamatsu whispers to Aomine. Before the tanned teen could answer, a group of college kids with uniforms different from theirs entered the gym. Aomine didn’t really pay much attention to them until a certain tall blond enters his field of view. Aomine’s eyes widen slowly. Is he dreaming or is he dreaming? 

“Guys, we’ll be doing a practice match with xxx University,” beams the captain this time. However, Aomine didn’t hear a word he said. University what now? His focus is directed to the one and only tall, lean male with blond--almost golden--hair; trimmed short just above the ears. His eyes are amber, lashes long, silver earring on his left ear, and sharp jawlines. Porcelain skin. Built figure. Aomine can’t deny the fact that the blond is really attractive, and suddenly a part of him yearns and longs for the blond. His feelings for the man that he’d once buried inside resurfaces. He didn’t, after the breakup, expect to see him again, especially now out of all times. He’s not ready.

Aomine Daiki is going against Kise Ryouta for a practice match.


	2. Him and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The practice match!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, uhhh, this chapter update is sooner than i thought lol. I'm so bored in my room so i thought, why not update? :D Sorry if there're errors or grammar mistakes.. Nonetheless, enjoy!

Aomine still couldn’t believe his eyes and the sight in front of him. Is that really Kise? Is he really the blond he used to date back in high school? So many thoughts are racing through the bluenette’s head right now, and the capacity of thoughts his brain can hold is only so much. 

Kise Ryouta has changed a lot. Though he only fixed his hair a bit (nothing else has changed), to Aomine, the Kise standing not so far away from him seems so different than the Kise he once knew. The blond seems more intriguing and daunting, if Aomine have to put it into words. The bluenette doesn’t even know if he could approach the blond now. It’s like Kise’s a whole different person, and Aomine doesn’t know if he likes it or not.

“Please welcome xxx University. I couldn’t be happier when they accepted my request for a practice match here at our school, since they had to come so far. They will be our opponent for this afternoon’s practice match. Everyone, I hope we can all enjoy this game,” the coach says brightly. Immediately the two teams go to different sides of the gym and prepare themselves for the game.

Aomine and Wakamatsu, like the rest of their team, changes into their jerseys. “Hey Aomine, isn’t that blond Kaijo’s Kise Ryota? You’re dating him, right?” Wakamatsu nudges his kouhai. Aomine stiffens at the mentioned name, which confuses the blond.

“‘Dated’. We broke up,” the bluenette answers flatly. Though he doesn’t show it, it pains Aomine to say those words. 

“Really?” Wakamatsu blinks in surprise. He remembers how Aomine would always make excuses like hanging out with Kise from Kaijo to avoid practice during high school. Wakamatsu suspected them to be dating, and his suspicion was confirmed when Aomine confessed that he’s dating their rival Kaijo’s Kise after so many practices he’d missed. Still, Wakamatsu couldn’t believe Aomine and Kise to split.

“Don’t go around telling the guys about him and I, I don’t want them thinking such things about me,” Aomine glares at Wakamatsu. The older didn’t even think of the idea in the first place, but he decides to stay silent more than anything. He just hopes the situation between Aomine and Kise doesn’t affect their teamplay and performance during practice, or if they ever go up against xxx University at Interhigh.

“Yo, isn’t that blond over there the Generation Miracles’ Kise Ryouta? Wasn’t he the ace of his previous school?” a teammate of them says.

“Yeah, I heard he’s really good. Back in high school, Kaijo almost went to finals during Winter Cup but lost to Seirin. There’s a rumor that he plays even better now, though,” says another player. Aomine couldn’t help but listen to their conversation. He knew Kise is good; he’s beaten Aomine in one-on-one several times before. For the first time in forever Aomine feels nervous because he won’t know how the practice match will end up. However, his team also got Aomine Daiki, the Generation Miracles’ power ace. But more than anything, he’s thrilled to play Kise again.

On the other side of the gym, a certain blond is observing the bluenette. Out of all places he didn’t dream of seeing Aomine Daiki again after so long. Even after the heartbreaking break up they had almost a year ago couldn’t bring himself to hate the taller male. The least thing he could do is to bury the feelings he once had for the tanned man, but now that he sees Aomine again, the feelings are dying to be let out. Kise doesn’t know how to handle the overwhelming emotions inside of him. They hadn’t contacted each other since the break up, but Kise knows one thing for sure is to keep his distance with the bluenette. He's not ready to catch feelings again. As childish as it sounds, he's afraid of getting hurt again.

“I wonder if the girls here are stopping by to watch our game,” Kise’s senpai, Moriyama Yoshitaka, thinks out loud. Kise could only snicker at his upperclassman’s rudimentary thought.

“Play for us alright, Moriyama-senpai? If you do I might introduce you to some of my fans here,” Kise suggests. Moriyama beams, looking expectedly at the blond.

“You better!” Moriyama says. Not a minute later did he catch someone with navy hair from across the gym. “Isn’t that Aomine Daiki?”

Kise looks up at the name mentioned. “Yeah.”

“Wow, can’t believe we’re up against our old rival from high school. Have you talked to him yet?” Moriyama asks carefully, because he knows about the situation between Kise and the bluenette. Kise seeks comfort in Moriyama after his break up with Aomine (Kasamatsu is hard to approach because they barely see each other; his school is far away from Kise's). It's a coincidence that Moriyama happens to go to the same university as Kise now. The blond was helpless after the break up and thankfully Moriyama was there with him as a friend and as a senpai when the blond needed a shoulder to lean on.

“No. And I don’t intend to. Ever since the break up Aomine and I hadn’t talk, so I see no point in us talking again,” Kise says bitterly. Moriyama only nods.

“Yeah, it’s better that way,” Moriyama agrees, “Don’t let--whatever you and Aomine had--affect your performance during the game, OK?”

“Of course! If anything, I intend to win,” the blonde says confidently.

*

Aomine doesn’t know how and when the difference in points became so huge. One glance at the score displayed at the monitor and he’s dumbfounded. They’re already in the last quarter of the game and their score is barely changing.

“Aomine!” came a shout from none other than Wakamatsu. Immediately Aomine snaps his head towards the voice; however, the bluenette fails to respond quick enough at the ball thrown at him, and a second later a flash of yellow steals the ball in midair. Easily dodging his opponents, Kise does a crossover against the other team’s defender and goes for an ankle break. From there, he does a layup and scores another 2 points.

Cheers erupted from the bench of Kise’s team, and the blonde grins before running back to his side of the gym, high-fiving Moriyama in the process.

“You alright, Aomine?” Wakamatsu approaches him and pats him on the shoulders.

“The score..,” Aomine trails off, his expression blank. The older male sighs, looking worriedly over at the bluenette.

“Don’t worry about it, there’s still 5 more minutes to the game. Don’t let it distract you, OK? It’s not the end of the world.” Wakamatsu says. Aomine could only nod. What is wrong with him? Is it because his opponent is Kise? Is Kise distracting him from what’s happening right now? Why is he acting like this? Whatever the reason may be, he can’t lose his cool; he can’t lose to Kise. With a deep intake of breath, he straightens his posture and slaps himself in the face.

Just then, a timeout is called for Aomine’s team. The game is paused and everyone goes off to rest on the benches. As soon as Aomine approaches the bench, his captain calls out for him.

“Are you OK, Aomine? You sure didn’t look like yourself out there,” says the captain. The bluenette averts his gaze from looking at the captain and rubs his nape.

“I’m just tired. Don’t worry,” Aomine assures before sitting on an empty spot and taking out his bottle. Without realizing it, he’s chugging down the content of the bottle until not a drop is left. While staring down onto the floor, Aomine thinks to himself. How did Kise became so good? He becomes more outstanding with Perfect Copy, but Aomine haven’t seen him enter Zone yet. When did the aura around him change? Aomine must admit, the teamplay between the blond and his teammates is undoubtedly impressive. It’s like they got some kind of telepathy that enables them to communicate and move in sync. But even so, him and his teammates also have a really good team performance. Aomine doesn’t really know, but he’s going to tie the score with the other team and win. Hopefully.

The game continues after a blow of the whistle. Aomine’s team is on the offense, while Kise’s on the defense. After a couple of dribbles and passing between each member, the ball is now in Aomine’s possession. Just as he was about to go for the basket, a figure appears in front of him. Kise. _ Oh, God _.

The blond looks at him with the most disinterested expression he’s ever seen. His amber eyes bore into Aomine’s, arms outstretched, body almost slouching but steady, ready to steal the ball from the bluenette if he sees an opening. Aomine subconsciously gulps. Since when did he become intimidated by Kise? The blond’s orbs are literally glowing, but the bluenette stares down at the latter. Did Kise’s stamina got better? He’s been in Perfect Copy since the second quarter.. Aomine lets out a gush of air and focuses his mind on the game. With a blink of an eye, he activates his Zone; his eyes scintillating. He couldn’t help but smirk a little. It was only a matter of time before Aomine glides around Kise when his guard was down, and runs for the basket. Kise is fast, really fast (_ again, since when? _). He could probably catch up to Aomine in a matter of seconds but the latter was already springing into the air and makes a formless shot from the free throw line. Triumphant cheers erupted from Aomine’s team’s bench and the bluenette couldn’t help but smirk. Wakamatsu yells something encouraging and high-fives the bluenette. Kise could only stare whilst wiping sweat rolling down his chin with the back of his hand.

After 5 minutes the game came to an end. When Aomine thought he could win, it’s Kise’s team that steals the victory. The score is 110-103, leaving Aomine’s team 7 points behind. It was annoying when the blond copied all of his moves, even matched him pace by pace! If anything, Aomine’s grateful that Kise didn’t enter the Zone, or else he’d be a real pain in the ass. The bluenette could barely even shake the blond off when they were pitted against each other.

“You guys played well,” the captain says when Aomine and his team gathered near the bench. “Make sure you guys work twice as hard during practice from now on.” 

Walking down the now-quiet corridor of the science department building, Aomine hides his hands in his pockets; his backpack strap slung over his shoulder. After the practice match, Aomine had to retrieve his forgotten biology notebook in his biology class (it contains his half-assed, but nonetheless, important notes for the quiz that’s going to take place next week). As he walks, he couldn’t help but replays the practice match earlier in his head. The bluenette’s thought about this multiple times, but Kise really has changed. Aomine doesn’t know if it’s good or bad, but the blond seems unrecognizable. But why is he thinking of Kise right now? Why is the blond popping up in his mind recently? Right when he’s deep in thought, Aomine glances at the window and sees a tall blond from afar, near the school’s gates. Aomine knows for sure that that male with blonde hair is Kise, and he’s with another male who’s slightly taller--a teammate of his, maybe--and they’re both surrounded by girls. The bluenette unconsciously frowns. He couldn’t see quite well, but he notices a girl next to Kise who has her arm looped around his. They seem to chatter about something, but Aomine could care less.

“Tch,” he scoffs, before turning and walking down the stairs, wanting to be out of the campus ground as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the first one, whoops. I hope you guys enjoyed this update! Thank you so much for reading this far! <3 and yes, im biased towards Kise so I made him more OP here;P


	3. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told from both Aomine's and Kise's 3rd person perspectives. 
> 
> (This chapter is a filler, sorry. Still in writer's block;) ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am truly sorry for the slooowww update. I've been SO busy with school ever since it started, which was around 3 weeks ago. In addition, I was struggling with a writer's block so I couldn't write anything (am still in writer's block lol). I hope you guys still find interest in this story... hahaha..ha..ha...
> 
> Anyways, I came up with the names for their schools. Kise's school is called Fujisawa Daigaku, and Aomine's is Kunitachi Daigaku (Daigaku means university in Japanese. And yes, I had to do a bit of research for the names lol i know its extra, so dont judge me skksjskj). 
> 
> Lastly, I apologize in advance if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes!
> 
> Once again, I apologize for the slow update. I hope y'all enjoy!:D

Kise relishes days like this; where the sky is a blend of rose quartz and serenity, and the cool breeze gently musing with his blond strands. Days like these are an exception where Kise allows himself to walk home than calling his driver to pick him up; he’d prefer to walk instead to savour his surroundings and the beautiful painted canvas above him. It’s so pleasing to look at while walking home after modeling. Said job is not easy, as it drains Kise most of the time. His shootings start 45 minutes after school (except when he has basketball practice) and ends some time before the evening. So it’s no surprise that his schedule is tight, though he doesn’t model everyday (3 days a week, perhaps?). Kise’s a busy guy.

The blond hates himself for it though; wonders why he almost always choose that route, why he’s always coming back there whenever he walks home after modeling. Kise hates to admit it but deep inside, another reason why he sometimes choose to walk home is because he’d pass by that place. The place where Kise and Aomine used to hang together.

It’s a lame excuse, Kise knows it. Back when they were dating--in high school--Aomine would visit Kise’s school whenever he had the chance. Likewise, Kise would do the same; ride the train to the Tokyo region where Touou Academy is at, and hung near the said school with the bluenette. But whenever Aomine visited him, they chose this specific park as their official hanging place (and how convenient it was that it has a basketball court?).

* * *

_Aomine waits for a reply after he sent a message to his idiotic boyfriend asking about his whereabouts. Today's Saturday, and every Saturday (once a week, maybe once every two weeks, depending on their schedules), Aomine or Kise would visit each other’s schools. Today, it’s Aomine’s turn to visit Kise’s. _

_A distant shout of his name was what caught the bluenette off guard and looking up from his phone. A tall male with blonde locks--almost golden under the sun’s intense glare--waves his arm out at Aomine. As Kise walks closer, bag slung over his shoulder, Aomine could see the wide grin perfectly printed on the latter’s porcelain face. Subconsciously Aomine waves back, lips pulled up into a small smile. _

_“Did you wait long, Aominecchi?” Kise greets as he settled beside the tanned male on one of the park’s benches. _

_In honesty, Aomine kinda did. But he didn’t want to upset the blond, so he lied (plus, he didn’t wait that long anyways). “Nah, I just got here. Don’t worry about it.”_

_ Kise paused for a brief moment before replying, “That’s a relief.” The blond suddenly scooted closer and studied his boyfriend’s face, his amber orbs piercing Aomine’s dark blue ones. Aomine jerked at the sudden proximity, but nonetheless remained still, staring back. The bluenette’s not the type to get flustered, but when it comes to Kise he couldn’t help it. _

_“I knew it. Aominecchi is really pretty,” Kise finally said after retreating back. Aomine didn’t know he had a breath he was holding all along. _

_“W-what was that, Kise?” _

_“I hope we can stay like this for a long time. I really like you, Aominecchi. Promise me we’ll stay together, yeah?” Kise grinned sincerely, cheeks dusted in pink, holding out his right pinky for Aomine to take. In that moment, all of Aomine’s doubts flew away, erased by Kise’s comforting smile. He intertwined the blond’s pinky with his and promised. _

_“Yeah.” _

* * *

The stench of freshly brewed coffee lingers in the air. Seated on a stool behind the counter of a dimly lit cafe, Kise props his cheek on the palm of his right hand as he waits for his beverage to be served. The blond would always come by to this cafe whenever he’s done modeling, as it is situated near his modeling agency. The atmosphere of the cafe is calming and relaxing, and it suits Kise’s liking very much. In addition, a friend and a former teammate of his happens to work at the coffee shop.

“Here’s your usual order, Kise-kun,” Kobori Kouji says as he placed Kise’s coffee on the smooth, countertop’s surface. “As a welcoming gift, this one’s on me.”

“Eh, Kobori-senpai! I can’t accept that..,” the blond responds, feeling guilty all of a sudden.

“Don’t worry! Just accept it as a token of mine. I insist,” the older offers a warm smile. Kise, all flustered, could only nod. He takes the warm cup and sips the content inside. The blond sighed contently as the warmness from the coffee spreads all over his fatigued body.

“So, how’s university treating you?” the older asks.

Kise puts the coffee mug down. “It’s good so far. I like my schedule, and my courses aren’t bad. But time management is a hard obstacle to tackle once in a while, especially since I have modeling and basketball altogether.”

“Ah, and how’s the basketball team doing? I heard from Moriyama you guys had a practice match with Kunitachi Daigaku last week,” Kobori asks, curious. Kise almost choked on his own spit; his eyes widen. The blond pauses for a brief second before replying.

“T-the practice match went well,” the blond stammers, looking down at his coffee like it’s the most entertaining thing at the moment. Kise suddenly feels irritated that that topic is brought up, though he can’t blame Kobori for it. Seeing Aomine again for the first time since that break-up saddened and angered Kise at the same time. He doesn’t know how to feel, rather, he has mixed feelings about the bluenette now. His effort and endless attempts in the past to shut Aomine out of his life went down the drain after that practice match. He still remembers the pain and agony he’d felt when he was supposedly dumped by someone he cared for so much. He still remembers coping with being depressed and feeling empty; like everything is weighted on his shoulders, and the thought of living became dull and meaningless...

In the following weeks, Kise had complications with his modeling agency. Due to his rough state and lack of motivation, his modeling career was on the line. However, thanks to his supportive families and friends, the blond was able to pick himself back up and forget. Until that incident. Kise sometimes think to himself if his encounter with Aomine was fate. He refused to believe so. The small forward and ace of his team prays to not be associated with Aomine ever again.

Kise suddenly snaps his head up after hearing his name being half-shouted by his senior (whom he’d forgotten was present with Kise this whole time). “Kise-kun! Are you with me? You were spacing out for a while…”

“Ah, sorry, Kobori-senpai…,” the blond scratches his so-not-itchy nape with his hand in a timid gesture, offering the older an assuring smile.

“Never mind that. What’s the matter?” Kobori asks in concern. Kise puts his hands up defensively.

“N-nothing! Don’t worry about it. I was just in my own thoughts,” the blond dismissively replies. Kobori just looks at him with lingering doubts written in his face, though he didn’t say anything afterwards. Kise eventually bid his goodbye to his senior, secretly slips some tips (he refused to not pay, though Kobori reassured him that he didn’t have to), and heads down to the bus station near the shop to catch his evening bus.

* * *

Late basketball quickies like this are Aomine’s escapade after a long and stressful week university’s given him. Although he learned that playing with friends and colleagues is fun, he still finds it thrilling to play alone; in an empty court, just him and the orange ball.

Shots after shots are made. The bluenette’s amazing footwork followed by his accuracy in shooting are what caught most of passersby’s attention. And it did caught a certain blond’s.

Aomine halts, just before he was about to make another basket. Why _now_ out of _all_ times? Why did Kise suddenly appears in his train of thoughts? Why is it interrupting the lo-fi background playing from his right airpod? Aomine’s grip on the ball tightens, his fingers flexing. He hates how everything reminds him of the blond, and he hates it even more how he always think about him 25/8 ever since that encounter. It’s like the simplest thing that comes to his mind is almost always related to Kise. _Why_?

The bluenette then decides to head over to the bleachers situated near the court, where his school bag is at. He fishes for his bottle and empties the cool content inside. Ironic how his escapade is what also brings him unrest and discomfort. Kise wouldn’t leave his mind, and that’s what causes Aomine to stress (other than university). He wants to throw his remaining feelings for Kise away, but at the same time he couldn’t. It’s like Kise’s resided in his mind and heart.

Out of the blue Aomine is brought back to one of his earlier memories where he first met Kise. It was in middle school, when he accidentally hit the blond in the head with a basket ball during practice. After seeing Kise’s face, Aomine is 100% convinced that not a single guy can beat the blond’s beautiful and handsome features. Kise is the prettiest looking guy Aomine’s ever set his eyes on. And in Aomine’s favor, Kise joined the middle school’s basketball team later on. They were inseparable ever since.

The bluenette subconsciously bunches up his shirt in his hand, just over his [hurting] chest. Why does his heart hurt so much? Why are his memories constantly haunting him, stalking him from every corner? Why does he yearns for Kise? What does his heart _want_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this update didn't bore you, and gave you some insights or understandings of both's sides! Also, I've always imagined Aomine listening to lo-fi (though he's not the type to EVER) while playing basketball so there's that.
> 
> Anddd (I forgot to mention this, but) to clear up any confusions (even I was confused lol), Aomine and Kise dated in their 2nd year to 3rd year of high school, basically from Junior year to Senior year. So around a year. Maybe I wrote something different on the first chapter, but yeah. Sorry for any confusing parts>~<


	4. Oh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine bumps into the last person he'd ever wanted to see...how did this happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, how are y'all? I genuinely apologize for the slow update on this fanfic; I feel really bad for not posting any sooner. I've been way busy with school (this is where procrastination comes to play; I managed to finish an English rough draft in one night!)
> 
> But yeah, my life's not interesting, but I hope you enjoy this new chapter! It's long, and I was still battling writer's block whilst writing this one, lol. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes in advance!

The Inter High is only a week away. Like any other schools participating in the said sport event, Kunitachi Daigaku is working hard and practicing to no end as well. The coach’s been stricter than ever, and extra practice sessions during the weekends are scheduled. Ever since the loss against Fujisawa Daigaku during their practice match, everyone’s embarrassed and has been on edge. They have to secure a place at Inter High.

However, a certain bluenette still manages to slack off during practice, prefering to linger in his classroom or sleeping on the roof after school. This causes Wakamatsu to always be sent off by the captain to find Aomine when he’s nowhere seen in the gym (where he’s supposed to be).

Unfortunately, today’s one of those days where Aomine is anywhere but the gym, meaning that the older has to search for the troublesome bluenette. Just as Wakamatsu was about to climb the stairs that leads to the roof, Aomine was already there beside him, carrying a handful of snacks (and is that a copy of Mai-chan’s latest edition?)

“Aomine?” Wakamatsu blurts out, pointing accusingly at his kouhai.

“Wakamatsu? What are you doing here?” Aomine asks so carelessly, trying to balance the items in his arms. 

“First of all, I’m older than you; thus, you must address me appropriately. Second of all, ‘What are you doing here’ my ass, I should be the one asking you that! You weren’t in the gym so I had to look for you! What are you doing here and where were you about to go anyway?” The blond asks the obvious, trying to coax his kouhai’s confession, which wasn’t hard to do so as Aomine blurts out straightforwardly. 

“Uh, to the roof? Where else?”

“The gym, Aho! You’re supposed to be in the gym like the rest of the team! Don’t you realize Inter High is in one week?!” smokes are coming out of Wakamatsu’s ears and nostrils now, feeling irritated at the bluenette’s carefree attitude. 

“And? So what? With me, our team will be guaranteed victorious,” Aomine shrugs. This seems to snap a nerve in Wakamatsu. 

“That’s not it, you jackass! Are you forgetting that we’re playing as a team in basketball? None of us can do it alone; we rely on each other. I thought you were over your stupid ‘no one can beat me but me’ phase,” Wakamatsu raises his voice, gripping at the bluenette’s shoulders with strength Aomine couldn’t fight back (or rather, wouldn’t because Aomine don’t want to waste his energy on Wakamatsu). 

“Fine, fine, alright. Give me 5 minutes,” Aomine submits, sighing. Wakamatsu replied with a ‘you better hurry up’ before walking out on Aomine with glaring eyes, until he’s out of sight. 

In all honesty, Aomine didn’t mind the practice and all that. He’s more worried about a specific blond who will, no doubt, participate in Inter High as well. Aomine is not mentally or physically ready to see Kise again. What will he do when he sees him? Dash off like a dramatic, cliché schoolgirl whose heart’s been broken you often see in romance/melo-drama movies and lock himself in a bathroom stall? Whatever the method, he’ll try to avoid Kise as much as possible. No, _ he must. _ Heck Aomine doesn’t even know why he’s conflicted about Kise right now. Practice and Kise doesn’t even relate, so why is he thinking about the blond?

“Fuck,” Aomine mutters under his breath, not knowing whether that ‘fuck’ was directed at his ridiculous thoughts or what he’s supposed to do with all the snacks in his possession.

  


“Let’s call it a day,” the coach declares, which causes heads to turn his direction. “Though I’d like to say, ‘enjoy your weekends,’ we still have extra practice this Sunday. So be sure to be here before 9 in the morning, understood?”

“Yes, sir!” the team replies enthusiastically. Everyone, fatigued and covered in layers of odoriferous sweat, starts to wrap up and head for the locker room to change. In the corner of Aomine’s eye, he notices the coach approaching towards him as he packs his things. The bluenette, suddenly on edge, pretends to not notice him in hoping to walk away quickly from the gym. Unfortunately, the said man reached him before he could zip his bag. Aomine knows the reason for the coach’s approachment. He braces himself for the worse.

“Aomine, you didn’t seem quiet like yourself earlier,” _ crap, _Aomine thinks, “something the matter?” He predicted this question, since he couldn’t focus on practice all along today because of a certain blond who were occupying his mind. The tanned teen lies up a reason before answering. 

“Nope. Just tired, coach. Don’t worry,” Aomine replies, finally strapping his bag over his shoulder.

“I better not be. If this continues on, expect the consequences that follows,” the coach bites. Aomine mentally shivers before nodding. The gym is quiet after the coach and everyone’s left, though a certain blond is still lingering. The last thing Aomine needed was Wakamatsu’s annoying comment that prevents Aomine from resting.

“Be sure to come on Sunday, you lazyass,” Wakamatsu reminds him, side-eyeing the bluenette as he places his belongings in his duffel bag. 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” Aomine replies cooly, dismissing Wakamatsu’s insult. He could care less about the Inter High at this point. 

Aomine has to ride the the train in order to get to his rent, since it's pretty far from his campus by foot. Thus, Aomine gets tired as soon as he reaches his not-to-small-nor-too-big rented apartment room, especially after basketball practices that are now longer than necessary since Inter High is coming up. 

The tanned teen discards his bag carelessly onto the floor before removing his shoes, which he rids lazily as well. He just doesn’t have the energy left in him to do anything. Aomine quickly lets his fatigued body fall to the soft mattress of his bed, the springs of the mattress squeaking as his weight is dropped. He closes his eyes a few times here and there, trying to lull himself into sleep. But for some annoying reason, he couldn’t. The blue-haired teen was about to repose when he feels vibrations on his upper right thigh. He’d forgotten his phone in his pockets for a second there. Aomine ignores it, thinking that they might be notifications from his apps; like his Health app informing him that he’d slept 4 hours last night, or a new update on his favorite manga.

However, the vibrations keeps on coming after a few minutes has passed. Grunting, he reaches for his phone and presses the power button to check for his notifications. Aomine did come across notifications from apps he barely even used. However, a group notification pops up on his screen, and suddenly he’s interested enough to care; to open his WhatsApp group chat with his dear Kisekis plus Kagami. The first message was sent by his best friend (who’s now a part-time “mom” since Aomine is far from home, as his mom guiltily asked Momoi Satsuki to patrol her one and only son).

📱->

**Troublesome woman**: _Guys, how are y’all?! It’s been so long since we’ve last talked and hung out. Care to meet up sometime tomorrow?_ [17.13]

**Tetsu**: _Good afternoon, Momoi-san. I’m doing well, thank you very much. How about you?_ [17.15]

**Murasakibara**: _Momo-chin, Kuro-chin, how are you? I’m fine, and what time are we meeting?_ [17.16]

**Bakagami**: _Wow, this group chat is alive, surprisingly._ [17.17]

**Troublesome woman**: _Answer my question please, Tetsu-kun, Kagami-kun>_< And I’m thinking some time around noon? We can grab lunch in advance._ [17. 18]

**Tetsu**: _Sure._ [17.19]

**Bakagami**: _Sounds good to me._ [17.19]

**Akashi**: _Hello everyone._ [17. 21]

**Midorima**: _What’s all this about?_ [17.22]

**Troublesome woman**: _We’re thinking of meeting up tomorrow noon. Care to join, Midorima-kun, Akashi-kun?_ [17.23]

Deciding to jump into the conversation going on, Aomine taps on the reply bar and begin typing.

**Aomine**: _Where are we meeting?_ [17.24]

**Troublesome woman**: _Ah, Dai-chan! Are you planning on joining as well?:D_ [17.24]

**Aomine**: _Dunno._ [17.25]

**Midorima**: _I apologize, Momoi, but I have to attend my sister’s graduation this Saturday._ [17.26]

**Troublesome woman**: _No worries, Midorima-kun! I hope everything goes well with your sister’s graduation!<3_ [17.27]

**Akashi**: _I suppose I have time tomorrow, though I can’t stay for long, if that’s alright._ [17.28]

**Troublesome woman**: _No problem, Akashi-kun! And to answer Dai-chan’s question, does the iconic Maji Burger place sound OK? We’ll be meeting up in Tokyo then. The usual place._ [17.29]

**Murasakibara**: _OK~_ [17.30]

**Bakagami**: _Alright._ [17.30]

Aomine didn’t feel the need to reply any further, thus he puts his phone aside on the bed somewhere. For some reason his drowsiness melts away, so he sits up straight, stretches his limbs, cracks some knuckles, and yawns slightly. The tanned teen finally gets up, walks to his moderate kitchen to grab last night’s takeout leftovers which was Chinese noodles from the small refrigerator. He dumps the remaining content inside a microwavable bowl, and places it in the microwave. Setting the time for 4 minutes, he goes back to his bed, and subconsciously grabs his phone that was lying idly on the mattress. Aomine is surprised at the new notification displayed on his screen from the group chat. It was a blur but the bluenette saw the name “Kise” and quickly taps on the notification, which brings him straight to the group chat.

📱->

**Kise**: _Hi everyone, sorry it took me a while to reply. Momoicchi, I’d love to come but my schedule is very tight this weekend. I won’t be able to join, sorry:( I’d make time the next time we meet, I promise._ [17. 47]

The power ace stares with his mouth slightly agape at the message sent. The name “Kise” is displayed on the screen. How long has it been since the name pops up in his phone? If the last time he’d receive notifications from Kise was when they were dating to the point that the bluenette almost forgot the blond’s number in his contacts, then it’d been a heck of a long time. Have they not talked in that amount of time?

📱->

**Bakagami**: _Busy as always, eh, Model boy?_ [17. 49]

**Troublesome woman**: _Kagami-kun, how rude! It’s no big deal, Ki-chan! Hope we can meet again soon!_ [17. 50]

**Kise**: _Thank you, Momoicchi! And Kagamicchi, we should play one-on-one the next time we meet._ [17.51]

**Bakagami**: _You bet._ [17. 51]

_ One-on-one. _The term is nostalgic and almost foreign in Aomine’s ears. He hadn’t heard it in a while, not ever since him and Kise broke up and their usual one-on-one came to an abrupt stop. For some reason he’d always hear the three words in Kise’s voice, maybe because his constant nagging of playing one-on-one grew on him over the years. Aomine and Kise almost always does it back in high school. Whenever they hang, whether it be in Kise’s favorite park or the outdoor basketball court near Touou, the routine almost became a religion to them. It’s what they love doing the most together, as rivals and lovers. No one’s ever played one-on-one with him as passionately as Kise, nor as perfectly, determined, and persevered as the blond. With Kise, he took one-on-one very seriously. Furthermore, with the blond’s ass beaten by the bluenette almost every single game they had, Kise would always pick himself back up and asked for more, an irritating smile on his pretty face.

  


_ “One more time, Aominecchi!” Kise grunts as he effortlessly, though with shaking legs, stood back up once more for who knew how many times. His ass stung from falling too much, the rough asphalt-like concrete doing nothing more than damaging his tailbone. _

_ “Give me a break, Kise. Aren’t you tired?” Aomine huffed, dragging in ragged breaths from the one-on-one they just executed. The taller male approaches the bleachers where their bags were at, fishes for his bottle and gulped down the cold liquid inside, which soothed his burning throat. A second later, the blond joined; took out his bottle and drank. Others around Aomine have always told him that no one can match his stamina; no one except Kise Ryouta, his annoyingly perfect blond boyfriend, whom almost never seem to get tired of playing one-one-one with him. Aomine marveled at Kise’s playing, his perfect copy is a boon anyone would die to have, his pace, stamina, style. The blond had been progressing rapidly since middle school, and he was still growing. _

_ “Not until I win. Please, Aominecchi. One more time?” Kise pleaded, bringing his hands to a praying pose towards the bluenette. Aomine couldn’t help but chuckled and said ‘yes’. _

  


Aomine jolts as the microwave’s been beeping for the past minute, signaling that his noodles are done heated. The bluenette casts his phone aside and rushes to the small kitchen; disables the microwave before taking out the bowl of noodles onto his somewhat messy dining table. Thankfully, his noodles doesn’t seem burnt, so he proceeds on grabbing a pair of chopsticks from the dried dishes rack, and eats to his stomach’s content.

Saturday comes by like a flash and noon is already dawning upon them. At this point, Aomine is contemplating whether he should go or not (he didn’t give Momoi and the rest a definitive answer, so technically he didn’t have to go, right?). However, an unpleasant feeling bubbles up in him, suddenly feeling guilty if he weren’t to come (he could already picture Satsuki whining and calling out Aomine for not coming, and a part of him didn’t want to deal with that). With a desperate sigh, the bluenette slowly heads for the bathroom to get ready for the occasion.

Aomine decided to dress casually: a plain white V-neck with a blue-checkered button-up over it paired with dark blue jeans. Not a minute after he stepped out of his dorms, Aomine’s received a text message from the pink-haired female, asking him where he is.

📱->

**Troublesome woman**: _Dai-chan! Where are you?_ [11.45]

To which he replies, 

**Aomine**: _Heading over there now, so quit your yapping. It’s not even noon yet._ [11.46]

**Troublesome woman**: _Well hurry your ass up!>:( You’re the last one to arrive, Dai-chan! Everyone’s here._ [11.47]

**Aomine**: _Aight aight._ [11.47]

The tanned male could only sigh before jogging to the bus station that’ll take him to his designated place. Thanks to busy traffic, the bus ride took longer than usual since people are out on Saturday. Aomine curses at the time displayed on his screen. Satsuki’s going to murder him if he’s a minute late (seriously, this woman isn’t giving Aomine rest any time soon. Why did he agree to come again?); she’s always disclipined about time. On top of that, he knows the walk from his bus stop to Maji Burger is at least 7 minutes away. The bluenette better pray to his God to be able to make it on time.

As soon as the bus halts, Aomine is pushing against bodies, trying to depart the said vehicle as quickly as possible. He lets out a breath of relief as his foot landed on the smooth concrete. In a minute, he’s jogging straight to the direction of the restaurant. 

Unknowingly, due to his unawareness of his surroundings and half-running and half-walking, Aomine clashes with someone, which results in Aomine breathing out a ‘fuck’ and clumsily toppling over the said person. Fortunately the bluenette catches himself--thanks to his quick reflexes--before crushing the poor person who is now beneath him. Said person is unexpectedly someone with silky blond hair, charming porcelain face, captivating amber eyes, and is now looking up at him with an indescribable expression. Aomine’s breath catches in his throat as he realizes who he’d crashed into. Fuck, he wants to run away as fast and as soon as possible from the situation.

“A-Aomine…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always:)
> 
> P.S. I don't know if you guys have noticed but I tweaked some bits of the story here and there. Sorry if there are any confusions; for example, in the first chapter Aomine seemed to live in a rent while in this chapter he lives in the dorms. I did a bit research on college/university so I tweaked the detailing a bit. Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
-  
UPDATE!! I've decided that Aomine will live in a rent now; I've changed my mind ONCE more. Sorry for any confusions! I'm trying to write this story as understandable as possible, haha (I needed to change a few things for the sake of the story lol). Hope you guys enjoyed this one! Once again, sorry for the constant change! Please excuse any grammatical or content mistakes😅


	5. "just friends"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after they accidentally "bumped" into each other on the streets:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg yall im so sorry for the slooww update. Basically, I'm stuck with this fic. Tbh idk how yall still reading this garbo but thank you:)) I'd also like to apologize for any grammatical and spelling errors in advance. Enjoy this short(?) update!

“A-Aomine…?”

The said tanned male’s breath catches in his throat, and suddenly he’s having difficulties breathing. How’d it come to _ this? _ How is Kise, _ the _ Kise Ryouta, suddenly trapped beneath him, in this awkward position, _ and _in fucking public where eyes could see? Moreover, he’s unable to move; his frozen on his spot. Aomine stares at the blond sprawled underneath him, widened eyes mirroring his; sodalite clashes with amber-gold. It may have been his eyes playing tricks on him but Kise’s cheeks are hinted with a speck of pink now, probably in embarrassment; who knows. Aomine’s not keeping track of time (Satsuki will surely kill him for being late, but fuck that); how long has it been already?

Seeing the discomfort on Kise’s face causes Aomine to remove himself off of the blond, clumsily falling on his ass. Only then is he able to breathe again, greedily sucking in air into his lungs. The bluenette asks himself once more, _ how’d it come to this? _

  


“And we’re done!” the flashing of the cameras and flickering lights has come to an abrupt halt at the director’s command. “Great work for today everyone! We’ll have these photos up for the next monthly issue. Thank you for all of your hard work!”

Kise sighs in relief as the photo session has finally came to an end. He’d been posing for God knows how long, though he’s gotten used to it, Kise is still human and he gets tired. The blond then gets help from his make-up artist to remove his make-up, and afterwards goes to the changing room to change into his comfy clothes, which is a grey, oversized hoodie over a plain white T-Shirt paired with jeans. He’s soon greeted by his co-workers and staff about the shoot he’d just performed.

“Great job today, Kise-kun! You’re striking as always when you’re up there,” one of them says, and more compliments soon surrounds the flustered blond. Kise had never do well with compliments, which is weird, since he’s a likeable model and have always been told that by countless of people and his fans. Not only does he has a body of a _ literal God _, with chiseled muscles and toned abs, he’s also very charming and possesses captivating personalities. It’s not at all surprising for women and men alike to admire and look up to Kise. So when he doesn’t know how to respond to not uncommon compliments, he simply says, “thank you,” or “you too”.

Kise left the modeling agency earlier than he’d expected to. Part of the reason why he declined Momoi’s offer about the hangout today was due to his modeling. Kise assumed that it’d take a while but surprisingly it didn’t. Not that the blond’s complaining, he needed a break anyway. And how fortunate it was for this week’s modeling to take place in Tokyo. Now looking at the time displayed on his screen, Kise’s sure he could make time for the meetup Momoi had invited him to join. He’d make it a surprise for her.

However, “bumping” into his ex-partner, Aomine Daiki, was not what the blond had in mind when walking to Maji Burger, which is not fairly far from his agency. He felt the hard collision of another body onto his, painfully hard, to the point that they were both descending onto the concrete beneath. Moreover, when Kise looks up, he didn’t expect to see Aomine, in all his glory, looking back at him with his scintillating blue eyes. When he fell on his ass, the bluenette writhes in pain while rubbing the sore spot. Kise must’ve been staring because the tanned male suddenly casts his glance at anywhere but the blond, rubbing his nape uncomfortably. His face feels warm. The model couldn’t believe it; sure he’d envisage of possibly meeting the blunette again, but not _ this _ soon. Not like _ this _. Kise could only stay silent at the monstrously awkward situation (because what else could he say? ‘Hello, how you’ve been?’) before getting on his feet again, wiping dirt off of his jeans. He started walking; and he won’t look back. He won’t stop. He won’t--

A hand, larger than his, grasps his wrist loosely, clinging desperately. Only then did Kise turns back, his eyes searching for something in Aomine’s (but what would that something be? Would that something be worthwhile?). The taller then releases his hand, releasing a breath he’d kept for so long, his chest heavy. When he speaks, his voice seems foreign to Kise’s ears, yet nostalgic; Kise’s missed it.

“Kise… I… You wanna hang for a bit?” is what Aomine says. With every passing second, Kise’s mind goes haywire, the words processing in his head; his expression blank. Did those words really just came out of the tanned male’s mouth? Did Kise hear that correctly? Aomine? Proposing for them to hang together? _ Just _now?

“Ki-Kise?” Aomine says when Kise fails to give the taller a response. His head snaps up, eyes staring into Aomine’s. How _ can _he answer to that? His effort of opening his mouth proves pointless when nothing would come out of it; not a single word. Kise struggles to make a coherent sentence, and Aomine must’ve detected it in Kise.

“Look, you can always decline my offer. I… I thought it’d be nice t--,”

“Okay,” Kise replies abruptly. The both of them stills, expressions mirroring each other’s; bewildered. Kise, more in a state of shock, couldn’t believe what he’d just say. Was that intentional or accidental? But what’s done is done. Subconsciously, the blond replies again,

“Sure.” 

  


“Where on earth is that idiot?” Momoi asks, her patience thinning. She constantly checks her phone for the time, and Aomine’s still hasn’t arrived when he said he’d be there in 20 minutes-ish. He’s late by 10 minutes. The pink-haired is certain now that Aomine’s not late; he ditched the last minute. 

“Why don’t we wait for Aomine-kun a bit more, Momoi-san? He’s always like that, so it’s not all that surprising,” a teal-haired whose voice is rarely heard, Kuroko, replies. Maybe it’s the accuracy of Kuroko’s statementーor maybe because it’s _ Kuroko _ーMomoi seems more relaxed and untroubled. She sighs, massaging her forehead.

“Why not order something first?” Murasakibara proposes, much to himself. With minimum objection, the rest accepts the idea, much to their empty stomachs. 

  


Aomine fishes out some small cash to buy two soft drinks from the vending machine next to a convenience store. After he dialed in the numbers of his orders on the keypad and claiming their drinks, he joins Kiseーthough respectively keeps his distanceーon a somewhat sturdy wooden bench in a small playground near the convenience store. As he exhales a breath he’d kept before, Aomine offers one soft drinkー<strike>intentionally</strike> Kise’s favoriteーto the blond, which the latter receives idly. He mumbles out a ‘thanks’ before opening the can and drinking the cool, fizzly content inside, quenching the thirst he didn’t realize he had.

It’s awkwardーAomine genuinely doesn’t know where to hit it off. Heck he doesn’t even know _ why _ it was a good idea bringing Kise here in the first place (Aomine had long abandoned the idea of hanging with Satsuki and the rest at Maji Burger and fucked it; he can deal with the pink-haired naggings later). It’s been more than a year since the both of them stopped talking, and on a somewhat negative, “cliff-hanging” note on that. What should he say? Maybe the bluenette’s been overthinking; he should just say ‘hi’, right? How hard could that be?

“Hiー,”

“What did you want to talk about?” Kise cuts, eyes lowering down, not bothering to look at Aomine who’s now flabbergasted. His voice soft, but feels heavy and strained in the bluenette’s ears. He gets it immediatelyーwhy didn’t he realized it sooner? 

“Sorry,” the tanned male starts after an uncomfortable pause, scratching his napeーa habit of his whenever he’s nervous. “I know you’re confused right now, I shouldn’t have brought you here with me. I thought it was a good idea toー,”

“ーto talk things out after what happened over a year ago? Don’t you think it’s a little too late for that?” the blond cuts in once more, this time deeper, leaving a new wound in the bluenette’s heart. Ouch.

A pregnant silence is established between them (Aomine’s getting crazier each passing second with how intense the aura that surrounds them). After what seems like painstakingly slow _ hours _ do Kise slowly rises from his sitting. Aomine stares at him.

“T-this is stupid, I’m sorry. If you have nothing to say, then I’ll get going. I need somewhere to be right now,” Kise turns to him. His eyes held something of hesitation and curiosity; was he trying to seek answers within Aomine by following the tanned male here? Only when Kise is walking away did Aomine’s mouth spills out jumbled words.

“Canwestillbefriends?”

Kise stops and turns, blinking at the taller male. “Huh?”

“I-I want us to try and be friends,” Aomine approaches the dazed blond. “I’m not asking us to go back together, _ fuck _, that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about if you were thinking that. Just, maybe, we can stop acting foreign towards each other and be friends? Only if you’re fine with it, I won’t force you into anything.”

<strike> Deep inside, where his deepest desire lay in his dampenly aching heart, Kise was hoping that Aomine would propose the latter idea; of them possibly trying again, it’s crazy, he knew. _ Ouch _ </strike>. Aomine’s idea doesn’t seem half-bad. Should they try it and see where it’ll take them Kise’s unsure of. Is he ready for it? Will he cope with it? What if he catches feelings for the taller male again? And if that happens, is he ready for his heart to break again? However frightful the idea may seem, Kise cannot deny how much he’d missed the bluenette. Each passing day, ever since their practice match, he <strike>wouldn’t</strike> couldn’t stop thinking about him. If being friends with Aomine means that he’ll get to talk and probably see him as usual again, Kise’s willing. He just hopes that whatever decision he agrees to will not be something he’ll regret later on. How bad can being friends with your ex-lover be?

“Sure,” Kise flashes a faint smile (to which Aomine died for, his stomach doing somersaultsーhe’s a sucker for the blond’s smile), “that sounds nice.”

  


Aomine arrives back to his place in the afternoon to overflowing text messages from his “rainbow” friends. And as expected, the first person shown in his contacts is Satsuki. With 15 messages Aomine has yet to read. 

Aomine sighs before tossing himself onto his messy bed. He opens his chat with the pink-haired, prepared for whatever insults are thrown at him.

📲 **Troublesome woman**

_ Dai-chan? Where are you? _[12.10]

_ Hello? _[12.12]

_ Answer me or else>:( _ [12.15]

_ Oh my God where on earth are you? _[12.20]

_ Everyone’s been waiting for you, dumbhead! _ [12.25]

_ I swear.. _[12.26]

_ … _ [12.26]

_ Ok, that’s it. _[12.30]

_ You ditched>:( _ [12.31]

_ I’m SO done with you. _ [12.33]

_ I’m never speaking to you AGAIN. _ [12.35]

_ You’re missing out on all these great food so don’t come to me crying for them when you’re hungry. _ [12.40]

_ Dai-chan is the worst>:(( _[12.41]

_ I’m disowning you, bye. _ [12.41]

_ I hate you _😡 [12.42]

📱 <-

OK, maybe it was wrong of Aomine to ditched out last minute, but he had a valid reason (and in his defense, he was unsure of whether or not to come to the reunion, so he didn’t give a definitive answer to Satsuki’s proposal). He’d finally met Kise again since that practice match and decided he _ couldn’t _ help it. He’d gladly take the blame for it if it meant for him to see the blond again. Kise is, surely enough, his friend, too. And they had a relaxing noon which they spent time (totally not a date) eating lunch together at a small ramen shop and catching up with one another. Turned out they weren't that uncomfortable around each other, which Aomine is glad for. He's just content that him and Kise were able to talk again after so long. In conclusion, Aomine did not regret his decision. Not in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this far! Trust me, i always feel bad for not making any updates on this fic but im..stuck. anyways, idk for sure if i want to continue this but let's see how this goes:) thank you again for your support on this dry asf fanfic!! <3


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!

Hi y'all!!

I apologize to deliver you this news -- with a heavy heart -- that I will not be continuing this story.

It was tough for me to conclude to this decision, but in the end, it's for the better. Due to my uptight schedule and overwhelming school work, I haven't gotten the time for this story; thus, I will not continue it. In addition, I don't think this story is going _anywhere_. I had no ideas; nada. I couldn't think of a good plot. Whenever I go back to this story, I'm always stuck and that frustrates me _so much_. So I'm truly sorry if you've been waiting for an update on this story.

HOWEVER, I have the good news: I'm working on a new story/AoKise fic. 

Well, kinda. The plan is to title my upcoming work the same as this one -- _11 Minutes _(hopes this doesn't backfire, lol) -- but with a whole new plot. I promise you guys, it'll be fresh; this time, I have an idea on what to write about (not saying that I didn't for this fic, it's just that I've been so idle on it for so long that I completely forgot what to write about).

Anyways, I hope y'all aren't too upset about this.. I'll try to contribute more to this fandom:))

Thank you so much for your patience and support!! 


End file.
